


Old Soldiers Never Die

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, External Links, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Letters, Mercy76 Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Mom and Dad Play Team Mom and Dad, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: My works for Mercy76 Week. Will probably fall behind, knowing me.Day 1: FirstsDay 2: SupportDay 3: FamilyDay 4: ReunionDay 5: VacationDay 6: AUDay 7: Free Day





	1. Day 1: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s Mercy76 Week (and Hunay Week, but I didn’t find out about that until a couple days ago, so…). Today’s prompt is “firsts,” and I wanted to take a bit of a darker angle. Don’t worry, we’ll have fluff in the future.

“You had to have known this day would come,” Jack said, leaning against his desk.

Angela nodded, hands still shaking. Her suit is stained with blood, as are her ankles. “I-I knew, theoretically, yes, but... I’m a doctor. It’s my job to avoid casualties,” she spat back.

Jack’s brow furrowed. “Ziegler, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re at war. Not just with Omnics, but with humans,” he reminds her sternly. “People are going to die on either side of the fight.” 

Her face was ruddy with fear and frustration. “Yes, I am well aware of that-” 

“You joined Overwatch, you knew the risks.” 

“But I was never told I would be the one behind the trigger!” Angela shouted, rising to her feet with her anger. “I wasn’t told I would have to kill!” 

There was a hush of tense silence, save for Angela’s gentle sobs. Jack looked away, exhaling deeply. “I... I understand. I felt the same way after my first kill. The realization you’re the reason someone is gone, that others will suffer from the loss...” He ran a hand through his hair. “It never really leaves you. You just learn to ignore it.” 

Angela sunk back into her chair, elbows on her knees. “I felt powerful, Jack,” she whispered, “for a moment. Before I realized what I had done.” 

Jack didn’t respond for a moment, but eventually he knelt beside her and pushed her chin up. “Don’t worry about a momentary rush of bloodlust,” he said gently. “You still embody your call name, Angela.” He patted her shoulder. “Stay as long as you want, I have to assess the damage reports.” Jack left the office. plunging Angela into loneliness.

“Mercy... but I couldn’t _show_ any...” 


	2. Day 2: Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just barely under the wire for this one. Also, it’s my birthday. So that’s cool. Anyway, have the birth of the Biotic Field!

“It’s too dangerous. Besides, you’ll be of more use back at the base,” Jack told her firmly. 

Angela shook her head. “No. You need a medic of some kind with you. And I don’t mean just you, Jack,” she amended, raising a single eyebrow. “Reinhardt quite literally charges into battle. Lena’s recall only does so much. Ana and Gabriel... why is all of Overwatch so reckless?”

Jack chuckled, but it was hollow. “I notice you didn’t mention Jesse and Genji.” 

“First of all, they aren’t even going to be on this mission,” the medic countered. “Secondly, they both surpass ‘reckless’ and are more among the lines of ‘suicidal.’“ 

“Angela, I want- _need_ you to stay here. Talon is far too powerful for someone without combat training to take on. And if we lost you...” the commander sighed, grabbing her hand, “Overwatch wouldn’t recover. I wouldn’t recover.”

She nodded but buried her face in his neck. “But what about you? _I_ can’t lose you.” 

“I know, Angel. And I do wish we could bring you with us. That healing beam of yours- what I wouldn’t do for a bottle of that stuff.” 

“Wait- that’s it!” Angela cried, kissing Jack on the chin. “I need to go find Winston!” She dashed out of the office, leaving a very perplexed Morrison in her wake. 

. . .

“And when you set it down, it’ll heal for a brief while, affecting anyone within the radius,” Winston explained, adjusting his glasses. “We’ll need a couple of days to fine-tune and mass produce, but they should be ready in time for the mission.” 

“Angela, this... this is fantastic. Thank you,” Jack said earnestly. 

Angela blushed. “Just doing my job. Besides, Winston figured out how to keep it contained after activation.” It was the humility that Jack admired- acknowledging her successes, but quick to help others get recognition. 

“Thank you both, then. The Biotic Field- you have no idea how useful this will be.” 

. . .

(”I told her this would be useful,” Jack whispered a year later, struggling to activate the Biotic Field among the rubble of Overwatch’s Swiss HQ.)


	3. Day 3: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you we’d get to the fluff eventually. I guess this could be taken as an AU where everything didn’t go ass up, but it’s vague.

To my angel,

It’s strange just how much being in a place of authority can change you. You grow into your power, adapting your strategies and plans to suit the strengths of your followers, your charges, your team. You gain respect, but it takes a while before you earn their trust. It humbles you more than anything. 

Not that leading an army is anything like raising a child. 

As I’m writing this, you’re asleep next to me, and our child is in my mother’s arms. I’ve already told the rest of the crew- Lena, Ana, and Jesse all started crying, Reinhardt flat-out bawled, and even Torbjorn had to excuse himself. Reyes only gave a coy smile when I said we named her Gabriella. Also, I’m not sure how, don’t get mad- I think Gabby’s going to have a primate as a godfather. 

But like I was saying, having a kid? It’s humbling. Gabriella can barely open her eyes and yet we both know she’s going to look up to us, expect us to guide her. Just like how Overwatch expects me to lead them. 

You, with your kind and nurturing disposition, you’ll be a fantastic mother. And you’ll keep both of us in line when things go to shit. You’ll be our guardian angel, and keeps us on the straight and narrow. 

Me? I’m not sure what kind of father I’ll be, but it’s something I’m looking forward to figuring out. I never thought I’d be a good commander, and yet... well, I guess that’s up for debate. 

You’re starting to wake up, so let me finish: you always say we make a great team. And who knows? Maybe that applies to being parents. 

So thank you, Angela, for everything. Our team’s a little bigger now, but I think we can handle this.

Love, your husband,

Jack


	4. Day 4: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff.

“You legitimately thought people didn’t know?” I ask, pushing Jack back onto the exam tale. “Your voice, your mannerisms- it’s obvious. Even Fareeha saw through your disguise, and she was only a child when you ‘died.’“ As outdated as it is, I use air quotes around the final word. I don’t care, I’m furious. 

Jack groans, massaging his forehead. His mask is off at m insistence. There are more scars than I remember, but he’s still as handsome as the day I- no, Angela. You’re mad at him, not falling head-over-heels again. “Oh God, Fareeha,” he says, lowering his head. “She’s gonna be pissed at Ana.” 

“At An- JACK!” I shout, slapping his shoulder. “Reyes was bad enough, but now both of you AND Amari?” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Has anybody else been miraculously resurrected?”

He gives me a lopsided smile, and I swallow the butterflies waking up in my stomach. “Well, you tell me, doc. You’re the one with the power to revive.” 

“Not funny, Jack.” 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Jack sighs, standing up and cupping my cheek. I want nothing more than to punch his apologetic, despicable, beautiful face. Instead, I melt into the touch, just as I’ve always done. “I wanted to. so badly. But I couldn’t put you at risk. I knew people would figure me out- well, at least those who really knew me.” 

“Then why hide at all?” I ask, voice soft. 

His forehead rests against mine. “I needed time. Time to reflect on my mistakes. I’m the reason Gabe went apesh-” 

“Don’t,” I say, pushing a finger to his lips. “Winston has cameras.” 

Jack nods, kissing my finger. I jerk away flushing, anger boiling again. “Point is, it was as much for me as it was for the good of humanity. But I made my biggest mistake in going into hiding.” His hand reaches for me, trembles, then falls limply by his side. “I lost you.” 

I pause. I’m still mad, still bitter, still hurt. But seeing him look so lost and dejected... that hurts more. 

“You never lost me, Jack,” I whisper, tilting his chin towards mine. “You just had to find me again.” 

The reunion of our lips feels like coming home.


	5. Day 5: Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd fall behind.

There is no chapter. I took a vacation from writing.

[via GIPHY](https://giphy.com/gifs/jontron-FbQWUESo2viJG)

Instead, have this clip of me being Nano Boosted as Mercy.

<https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/post/157672030684/mercy76-week-day-5-vacation-as-in-i-take-a>


	6. Day 6: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all based around my Camp Overwatch AU from a few months ago! Here's the link: https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/post/148591048592/camp-overwatch-summer-camp-au-obvs
> 
> Also I had no idea where this was going and it’s barely coherent.

Most of the time, Jack loves his job. He gets to spend his time outdoors, the kids adore him, and there’s free room and board. Granted, it’s in a bunk bed with some child who usually wets the bed and a diet of cafeteria food, but he wouldn’t trade being counselor for anything. 

Most of the time, anyway. Not right now, though, when the (insanely cute) camp nurse is staring him down. 

“This is the third time this week you’ve had to take one of your kids to me for first aid,” Angela chastises him. She grabs a bandage and places it over Jamie’s burn. “I never see Gabriel’s kids getting hurt.” 

“That’s because Reyes runs his group like a military,” Jack says. “This is summer camp, not boot camp.”

She ignores him and instead gives the hurt boy a gentle smile. “Now then, Jamison, how did you get burned?”

“Mako dared me to put me hand in the campfire!” Jamie answers cheerfully. “Said he’d give me a dollar!” 

“And Counselor Morrison didn’t stop you from endangering your life because...?”

“Lena had run off somewhere with Hana’s DS, I asked Mei to watch them for a second!” Jack says, face flushing. “I thought that-” 

Whatever defense he had dies in his throat as Gabriel opens the door, leading a soaking wet girl and bleeding boy. “What happened?” Angela asks, jumping to her feet. 

“Lucio and Satya got into another fight,” Reyes explains, voice gravely. 

“He stole my art project!” Satya yells. 

“I was just lookin’ at it! You didn’t have to throw scissors at me!” 

Satya grimaces, on the verge of tears. “You didn’t need to push me into the lake and ruin my dress!” 

“ENOUGH!” Reyes bellows, silencing the bickering children. “Both of you, sit down.” 

Angela sighs, pushing back her bangs. “Jamie, Morrison, I need you to leave now. Gabriel, could you grab some towels for Satya?” 

As the nurse sets to work on Lucio’s shoulder, Jack and Jamison leave the medical cabin. “Thin she’s comin’ around?” the child questions brightly. 

“Hope so, Jamie. I don’t know how many more accidents I can ask you kids to get into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case it wasn’t clear, Jack is asking his kids to get hurt so he has an excuse to visit Angela. She’s semi-aware of this and lowkey sick of his BS.)


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spawned from one thought: what if Team Mom and Dad... were played by Space Mom and Dad?
> 
> Yeah it’s garbage.

“Shiro, on you left!”

“Thanks for the tip, Lance! Watch out for the enemy sniper,” Shiro advises. 

“Incoming! It’s a big push!” Pidge warns before groaning. “Aaaand I’m down.” 

Keith grins, laughing under his breath. “I got their healer but- oh fuck, that’s their tank. Yeah, I’m out.” 

Lance groans and kicks his desk. “Fucking Tracer. Hunk, Shiro, it’s up to you.” 

“My shield needs to recharge- nononononono- crud.” 

“Guess it’s good I saved my ult, huh?” Shiro says, hitting the Q button on his keyboard. “Tactical visor acti- wait- no! Not a RIP-Tire!” 

As the five yell, Allura waits. “Three... two... one!” 

“HEROES NEVER DIE!” the computers shout as the whole time is revived. 

“Ohmigod, Allura saved us!” Lance laughs, letting off a Venom Mine. 

“I’ll have Earthshatter soon,” Hunk says. “But it looks like-” 

“We won!” Pidge screams. Keith lets out a whoop. 

Shiro kisses Allura on the cheek. “Good job, babe. Ready for Play of the Game?”

She winks and presses her lips to his. “I am, 76. I hope your Helix Rockets are off cooldown.” 

“Oh my God stop flirting,” Keith says as everyone else groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Mercy76 Week is over. It’s been fun. Tomorrow, I return to my Voltron AU. Woooo boy.


End file.
